1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode, an electronic device and methods for manufacturing the electrode and the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A carbon nano tube (CNT) has good mechanical and chemical properties as well as good electric conductivity and can be formed to have a diameter ranging from several or scores of nanometers to micrometers.
Accordingly, CNT is suitable for being applied to electronic devices such as transistor and inter-connector between electrodes. Further, CNT can be also applied to an optical switch used in a field of optical communication, a bio device, etc. as well as the electronic devices.
CNT is typically prepared by vertical or horizontal growing using an arc discharge method, a laser ablation method, a chemical vapor deposition using catalyst, a screen printing method, a spin coating method, etc.
For growing CNT horizontally without vertical growth, catalyst, from which CNT can grow, is required to be formed around side part of electrode.